Ragnarok DS
Ragnarök DS, known in Japan as Ragnarok Online DS (Japanese: ラグナロクオンラインDS), is a Nintendo DS video game based on the MMORPG Ragnarok Online and was released in Japan on 2008 December 18. It was announced that publisher Xseed Games had teamed up with developer GungHo Online Entertainment to bring the game to North America on 2010 February 16.Xseed Games News It has also been announced that it would be released in South Korea.Ragnarok Online DS Coming Home To South Korea GungHo Online Entertainment, the company that hosts the Japanese server of Ragnarok Online, announced it would expand its business for video game consoles; Ragnarök DS is the second of three games for DS to be released by them, along with Aqua Zone DS and Flower Arrangement DS. Plot The story starts in a dungeon where a girl, a scientist, and an adventurer are trying to escape from a group of guards. The three run for a short while until the adventurer decides to stay behind and fight the guards to buy some time for his friends to escape. He tells the scientist to take care of the girl whom he was supposed to protect and sends them away. The scene changes to show the scientist with the girl running in the mountains. The two wonder about the adventurer's condition as they run. However, they soon realize that he had lost and been killed after seeing two guards searching the mountain for them. Both of them decide to run but after a while they found themselves in front of a cliff, surrounded by the guards. Trying to escape from the guards, both of them slowly walk backwards toward the cliff and fall off. A few years later, a boy named Ales (his name can be changed by the player) was about to start his life as a novice adventurer. He is shown standing in front of two graves that belonged to his parents. His mother died of illness while his father (the adventurer in the first scene) went missing after venturing around the region. Ales hates his father and keeps blaming him about his mother's death, which was mostly caused from overworking. After a while, Ales leaves the graves and starts his life as an adventurer. Not long after he leaves, Ales meets a girl named Sierra (name can also be changed by the player) under a high cliff. The girl seems to have forgotten about her past and was terribly scared. Protagonists *Ales *Sierra *Lucifi *Lisir *Viselc Gameplay The massively multiplayer features of the original are not present in this version,Ragnarok Online DS will not be MMO - GameGrep but will support up to three players simultaneously in a variety of multi-player dungeons.IGN: Ragnarok Online DS Detailed Two new possibly exclusive classes are released alongside with this game: Dark Knight (which may be related to the unreleased Death Knight class in the MMORPG counterpart) and Shaman.Jetlogs.org » Ragnarok Online DS: New Jobs Revealed The game follows the plights of the main character Ales as he ventures out in the world to form a guild after the death of his mother. Along his way to fame and fortune several characters are introduced and join Ales in completing specific tasks, usually resulting in permanent companionship. After completing the main storyline to a point a guild will be formed and access is gained to storage, new recruit characters and the option to edit what characters are currently in the player's party. The Mirage Tower, a 50-floor dungeon consisting of a boss character every 5 levels is a single or multiplayer challenge and contains the most valuable items in the game. After beating a boss characters will be presented with a bidding screen to determine loot distribution and a base experience and job experience award will be doled out to each participant. Monsters inside the tower themselves do not offer any experience. Computer-controlled allies are unable to enter the dungeon, so single player attempts will consist of just the player character. The main characters' hair color and hair style as well as gender can be altered for play in the tower with each boss unlocking more hair styles and colors. The game is designed to be almost entirely controlled by the DS stylus for simplicity and ease of use.IGN: Ragnarok Online DS Detailed Additionally, the game is designed to follow a quest-based storyline with the options of side-quest to gain access to additional rewards. Only one side-quest can be accepted at a time despite the fact that multiple side-quests are available for each area. Players who want to accomplish more side-quests will have to visit the same areas multiple times.IGN: Ragnarok Online DS Detailed Ragnarok Online Bonuses Each copy of Ragnarök DS comes with a special code that allows players to redeem the Shaman gear set in Ragnarok Online. *Shaman's Document Preordering the game from participating retailers will get players the above-mentioned Shaman set in addition to the following items: *Odin's Mask *Hermod Cap *Audumbla's Benefit *Bijofnil Feather Preordering the game from a Ragnarok Online publisher will get players both the Shaman gear set and the preorder items in addition to the Dark Knight gear set. *Broken Sword Preordering the game from Gravity Interactive (iRO) specifically will net all of the above plus an Elven Sunglasses headgear. Media Ragnarok Online DS Trailer Ragnarok Online DS Trailer 2 References External Links *[http://www.ragnarokds.com/ Ragnarök DS Official Site] *[http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/CoXz8csoOeLs6HhtOAcTzeD9vaNlSWZ- Ragnarök DS] at Nintendo *[http://www.metacritic.com/game/ds/ragnarok-ds Ragnarök DS] at Metacritic *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ds/941910-ragnarok-ds Ragnarök DS] at GameFAQs es:Ragnarök DSja:ラグナロクオンラインDSde:Ragnarök DSpt:Ragnarok DS Category:Licensed Media